A Fleeting Dream
by Spooky-Chan
Summary: What do you do when you're in love with your twin brother? George loves Fred but cant do anything about it. So, he uses Harry as a cure for his 'sexual frustrations.' Better than it sounds I hope. FredGeorge, GeorgeHarry. Twincest, Language, Sexual Situat
1. Controversy

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Chapter:** 1

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Drama, Horror

**Pairing: **Fred/George, George/Harry, George/Draco(if you could even CALL that part a pairing. it's at the end anyways)

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Twincest, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Blood, Gore, Violence

**Disclaimer:** No, I did not create, own, control, dominate, have, have rights, have title, hold, inherit, keep, or retain Fred, George, Harry, or anyone else for that matter in the Harry Potter world. They currently belong to J.K. Rowling...(deep sigh) The plot and the story in general, however, DO belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I'm aware most people just skip the corny author's note, but whatever. I'm writing one anyway! .;;; hello friends, reviewers, flamers...I hope you enjoy this story. I tried as hard as I could and i'm telling you now, the sex scene SUCKS! I know that because I've been writing smut for over 4 years and i'm pretty good at it, given the fact that i am a virgin and have yet to see 2 guys actually having sex. o.O and yeah, I wanted to get through the scene so I wrote it pretty fast. I promise the next smut scene will be better! And if you find anytypos orgrammer errrors, then I apologize. I'm not perfect ya know?So, without furthur ado, your Feature Presentation!

* * *

Rain. 

Everywhere.

I've been out here so long, I couldn't even feel the hard droplets on my numb skin anymore. Gazing out into the dark, shadowy abyss, I remained stationary against the wall of the castle outside at the Quidditch pitch. I couldn't remember how many hours it had been, but I was thoroughly soaked. My short red hair lay flat against my head as I felt my body involuntarilly shaking. I think I was cold, but I had no desire whatsoever to go back inside.

Blinking away the rain or tears, I could not remember, I let out a shaky sigh before moving my fingers slightly. The sound of wet, sloshing footsteps greeted my ears, but I did not turn around. I had a feeling I knew who it was already. And I was right.

The person stopped behind me and intwined their cold, damp digits with mine. I knew those fingers all too well. It was slightly disturbing in a sense.

"George, come inside please. You've been out here for over three hours. I know...I was watching you from the dorm window." he murmured, but I could still hear him over the punding of the rain.

"I'm really worried...about you.." he added, giving my hand a squeeze that I could not feel. I was...numb after all.

Looking down at the fifth year, I watched as the precipitation assimilated the block Hogwarts robe. His usually messy raven hair attached to his scalp. Averting my eyes to his face, I locked onto his gaze. Emerald green eyes drowing with worry and fear behind his round frames. Raising my free hand, I moved his hair slightly to catch a glimpse of the mark that considered him a legend.

The lightning bolt seemed to gleem at me as I slowly traced the 15 year old scar. Losing interest, I let my damp finger glide down the boy's face, catching the droplets while I cupped his cheek. I watched him with emotionless ors as he leaned into my touch, his eyes closing while his free hand tugged on my robe impatiently.

"Harry..." I breathed, not quite sure if he he had heard me, but the slight shift of his head in my palm answered my silent question.

"Let's go..." blinking those pools of green open, he glanced into my eyes before averting his gaze and nodding. Pulling away my hand, I walked around him and led us back inside the castle.

* * *

Stepping inside the common room, dripping a lengthened trail of water, we both turned a jumped in mild surprise at the figure who stood in front of the fire. 

"Fred...what're you still doing up?" I asked, calm demeaner slipping as my twin walked up to me. Staring into twin chocolate brown orbs, he unexpectedly hugged me.

"I...I was worried about you..." he whispered into my ear, warm breath breaking through the numbnes that engulfed me as I felt my knees slightly giving out. But just as suddenly as it happened, he pulled back and slapped me. I could feel the stinging in my cheek as I kept my head turned, eyes slowly opening, but keeping my gaze to the floor where a puddle was forming around my feet. He slapped me.

My _twin_ slapped me.

Hearing Harry gasp brought me back to reality as I finally registered the fact that Fred was shouting at me.

"What were you doing out there! It's pouring and you're damp and...do you realize what time it is! If any of the professors caught you, you'd be in deep shit." Nodding slightly, I heard his jagged sigh before feeling his arms wrap around me once again.

Blinking back tears, I moved my head to look at the fifth year who looked about ready to pull out his wand on my brother. Locking our gazes, I silently told him not to. Nodding, he turned and, with a final glare to Fred's back, ran to and up the stairs that led to the Boy's Dormitories.

"I'm sorry..." I heard him murmur, causing me to turn my attention back on him.

"For what?" I inquired softly, shakilly wrapping around my twin, leaning my head to rest on his shoulder.

"For yelling...I...I shouldn't have shouted at you...You're my twin brother...it's not like I own you or anything.." Fred said, moving his hands to slide into my damp hair before dropping them back down onto each of my shivering shoulders and pulling back so that he could look at my face.

I wanted to smile then. I wanted to let him know that it was alright and that I still loved him. Still loved him as much as I ever did...but something kept me from making that simple movement. And instead, I mimmicked his stare with that detached look that has come to take home on my features lately.

Sighing, Fred let his hands fall from my shoulders and down to his sides before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the fire. Glancing up at me fore a second, my twin began to undo my robe before letting the soaked fabric slip from my arms and fall to the ground.

I hadnt realized I was shivering until he pushed me closer to the flames. I wasn't numb anymore, so I could feel the cold that angrilly bit my sensitive flesh before my brother looked into my eyes again, not averting his gaze. He raised his hand and wiped the remaining rain droplets away before running it through my slightly dried hair. Holding onto the back of my head, he leaned forward so that our foreheads touched. Warm flesh against cold flesh. Such simplicity held so much meaning to both of us.

Almost as if we could read eachother's thoughts through that gentle action.

"It's alright..." I whispered finally, seeing him look up into my eyes before nodding slightly and pulling back to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you..." he said, dropping his now wet hand from my hair and smiling warmly. I could feel my heart pounding under that loving gaze as I shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"For dealing with me.."

I felt the corners of my dry mouth twitching in a form of a smile until I saw his hand move to the buttons on my sodden white dress shirt.

"No...!" I shoved his hand away roughly while jumping back a bit. My breaths came out more heavilly as my shirt hung open from the first 2 being undone. Fred's look of hurt caused me to hate myself even more, if it were possible.

_I have to get out of here!_

Not being able to say anything, I turned and ran. I ran out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. I had no clue where I was going, but I had to get away from him. I had to get away from that look on his face.

I just...couldn't let him see those...marks.

Attempting to suck in as much oxygen as I could, I continued my sprint all the way to the boy's bathroom. Shoving the door open, I let it slam shut behind me before locking it quickly and leaning against the chipped green wood. My eyes were tightly closed as I heaved, catching my breath.

After some time passed, I regained my normal breathing pattern and sighed, sliding down the door before plopping on the cold tile floor, clothes partly dry, but still a bit damp in some places.

Lowering my gaze to the rest of my shirt buttons, I raised my shaky hands and undid them, letting the slightly see through fabric hang open, revealing my too thing stomache. Allowing the dress shirt to fall from my shoulders unnoticed, it fell haphazardly to the floor around me, leaving my upper body bare and vulnerable.

Glancing at my arms, I let my eyes swallow ever single cut, pattern and wound that I had previously engraved willinglly. Some much redder and recent than others. I couldn't..wouldn't...let Fred see them. He'd...hate me. I wouldn't be able to bear that.

I'd die.

Dropping my gaze to my black pants, I saw what lay beneath the fabric. More slashes resided on my skinny legs that I have made myself with my own wand. I dont recall creating any pattern, except for one that lay specifically on my inner thigh.

It was the letter 'F' and I had carved it in so deep that I knew it wasnt going anywhere. Exhaling deeply, I fished through my pocket and pulled out my wand. Holding it to my wrist, I muttered the spell that I had come to memorize all too well and watched as the magic made a nice clean cut across an old scar, blood flowing freely in it's wake.

Giving a rare, content smile, I lowered my head and let my tongue dance across the open wound, maonign at the familier metalic taste.

_Cut...again..._, the voice whispered, causing me to nod and obey obediantly. I moved my wand to a new spot and made another cut, watching the blood mingle with the crimson that flowed from the previous lesion. As time rolled on, I adhered the voice in my head and sliced more and more, sometimes licking it up if he allowed me to.

Before I knew it, I was beginning to grow tired. My body, with the lost off blood, craved sleep. But I would not give in to my body's needs. I still had something to take care of and, glancing down at the bulge that made itself completely evident, I had to do it before I passed out.

After lapping up what blood I could, I stood to my wobbly feet and slowly pulled on my white dress shirt that was now relatively dry from how love I've been here. Watching the thin sleeves, I grimaced at the crimson liquid that continued to seep through the fabric.

I had to get back. I was feeling more or less dizzy already as I pocketed my wand and unlocked the door. Stepping out into the corridor, I made sure it was clear of anyone before turning andrunning back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Grumbling the password to the sleep-ridden and slightly angry fat lady, I stepped through the hole and looked around, begging to whatever God would listen that Fred had gone to sleep. He had. 

The empty common room was the only thing that greeted me as I walked passed the dieing flames of the fireplace towards the stairs and up to the boy's dorms.

But instead of heading over to my room that I shared with Fred and Lee, I headed towrads another room. Heading through the doorway silently, I searched for a certain black haired boy. Passing beds that inhabited Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, I stopped in front of the last four-poster that had the curtains drawn.

Feeling the cold liquid trailing down to the palm of my hands, I crawled through a crack in the drapery and moved over the boy. Straddling his waist lightly, I watched him sleep, snoring faintly.

"Harry.." I whispered, letting my blood covered finger trace his scar once again. I stared as he murmured softly, moving his hands to grip my thighs while his eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly as he attempted to decipher who I was.

"G...George?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes as I pulled my hand back, a drop of crimson falling upon his cheek. I felt him jerk in surprise as he watched the blood roll down between his eyes from his mark. I saw fear in those orbs before relief washed over them when I raised my arm and pulled down the blood stained sleeve.

Harry knew about the scars. He knew what I did to myself and yet, he still liked me. I watched with with my usual distant expression as he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled it down so he could lap at the vital fluid. How could he love me so much? I always questioned it. I was nothing. A weasley. Noting more than that. Harry could have anyone he wanted and yet, here he was. Needing me.

The boy really deserved better.

I raised my head to look up at the ceiling of his four-poster as I felt him grab my other wrist, his wet muscle gliding across my thin arm. Harry used to care about what I did to myself. Especially over the summer when he first caught me doing it at the Black Manor. I guess after a while he just kind of gave up on me trying to help me.

I don't blame him.

Now he just kind of deals with me. When he catches me cutting, I stop and he cleans me up. When I want to let out my sexual frustrations, I sneak into his room and wake him up for another round.

As I said before, Harry deserved so much more than me and my nightly visits.

Allowing my gaze to fall back upon him, I watched as he swallowed the last bit of blood before dropping my wrist and locking eyes with me. I could fele his arousal pressing against my inner thigh, demanding attention.

Lowering my saliva-coated hand, I slowly rubbed him through the fabric of his striped pajamas. I watches as the boy groaned, emeralds closing while his fingers clutched the bedsheets.

"G..George..I.." I knew perfectly well what he wanted. Normally I would do a bit of teasing, but at the moment, I just wanted to fuck him. This was his lucky day.

Hastilly yanking off our clothes, I shoved his legs apart and gave my hand a quick lick before coating my dick witht he makeshift lubricant. Staring into his green orbs with emotionless eyes, I felt a twinge of guilt as he averted his gaze elsewhere.

Biting my lip, I closed my eyes and punctured his tight hole, groaning as I pushed in until I was fully sheathed.Hearing his soft moans, I pulled out and thrusted back in, feeling his grip move to my shoulders.

I wanted this to last as long as possible but at the same time, I wanted this to end and have my release.

"G..George...harder.." Harry maoned as I jammed back in, letting my nails clutch his hips as he wrapped his legs around my waist. Searching for that spot that made any guy go insane, I rammed into his smaller body as hard as I could. Turning slightly, I thrusted hard at a certain angle which rewarded me with the fifth year clutching my muscles for dear life and twitching and shuddering under me.

Lowering my head to crush my lips against his, I picked up the pace while hitting his 'oh so sweet' spot every time.

Moaning and groaning against my lips, I shoved my tongue into his awaiting mouth to greet his own wet muscle. He was close. I could always tell by the way he starts to get rouch. He begins to bite at my lips, claw at as much exposed skin as he can, and moans just that much more.

And he knew I liked it when he got like that.

Gripping his hips, I growled dangerously while thrusting inside harder and faster without any thoughts of what Harry wanted. I always lost my mind when this part came. I hated it.

After a few more skin slapping skin pouds, Imoaned loudly into the kiss, the name being swallowed by the boy's mouth as I filled him up deep with my white hot seed.

"Fred..."

Pulling away from the raven haired boy's lips where a long line of saliva continued to connect us, I exhaled deeply, feeling sleep attempting to pull me away. Blinking down at Harry, I watched as he panted, chest rising and falling as he tried to regain his composure.

Running my hand through his unruly hair, I leaned down and kissed his cheek while standing up and grabbing my pants. Pulling them on, I grabbed my shirt and was about to pull it on when I felt the familier tug at my pants. Turning around, I locked our gazes as the pain in my heart doubled.

Harry was crying.

"George...please..?" he pleaded, tears silently streaming down his flushed cheeks. He didn't care that every time I orgasmed, I moand Fred's name. He didn't care that I cut myself. He didn't care about mostly anything I did. All he ever wanted was for me to stay. Harry wanted me to fall asleep with him.

But I couldn't.

The boy did ths everytime. He would ask me to, but I always had to refuse. I couldn't afford to get caught. I couldn't afford to have Fred find out about this.

Sighing, I pulled my dress shirt on and left it unbuttoned. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my wand and cleaned Harry up. Pulling the duvet up over his naket form, I leaned down and kissed him briefly.

"I cant.." I whispered, pocketing my wand before heading towards the doorway.

"George?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see the boy sitting up.

"I...I love you.." he murmured, still giving me those pleading eyes as I turned my head back to where I had my hand on the wall. Squeezing it for a moment, I sighed while heading out silently.

"Y..Yeah. Night.."

To Be continued

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is my first Harry Potter story being posted. Notice I say posted because I've written a few of them already. . I was a little apprehensive about posting this, but I decided to anyway. Since I havent posted anything since I was thirteen. O.O yeah, so if you look at my profile and find that other story...well..dont mind it cuz it sucks and I was 13. . .. . ...yeah, so, the story. I already have it finished. . I just need to, well, type up every chapter, and send it in! so, if you do like this story, then please please PLEASE review. Those are the only things that'll make me actually finish posting the entire story. It's not that long. Probably around 5, 6, or 7 chapters. So, I shall await the reviews, or lack thereof, and we shall see what comes of Fred/George! 


	2. Together Forever?

**Category**: Harry Potter

**Chapter**: 2

**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Drama, Horror

**Pairing**: Fred/George, George/Harry, George/Draco(if you could even CALL that part a pairing. it's at the end anyways)

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Language, Sexual Situations, Twincest, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Blood, Gore, Violence

**Disclaimer**: No, I did not create, own, control, dominate, have, have rights, have title, hold, inherit, keep, or retain Fred, George, Harry, or anyone else for that matter in the Harry Potter world. They currently belong to J.K. Rowling...(deep sigh) The plot and the story in general, however, DO belong to me.

**Author's Note**: Hello again! I'm back with chapter 2! I would really like to thank you reviewers! . I'd do it personally to each one of you, but I'm a little busy right now, so I'll get to them all next chapter, I promise! And oh yeah, the way it starts may seem odd, but it's only been a week after the last chapter. Yes, rain...and then snow...I swear I'm not going in a pattern. --; For now, enjoy!

* * *

It was snowing. Everywhere. Hogwarts was coated in a thick blanket of white while the lake was frozen solid.

Today was the day we usually go home for Christmas break. Even Harry was leaving. We were going to spend Christmas together at Number Twelve, Grimauld Place this year. Sirius was sure going to be happy.

But I wasn't. I had no desire to leave this year. It wasn't the fact that weren't going to be at the Burrow, but...it was just...I didn't feel like celebrating this year. I just wanted to stay at Hogwarts.

As I sat in front of the fire in the common room, I ignored ever other Gryffindor who were currently running around and getting prepared to board the train. I sighed in exasperation as they all spoke loudly to one another and dragged their heavy trunks around.

After a few hours, the common room was much quieter and emptier save for a few last minute students. Soon enough the sound of footsteps began getting closer in my direction.

"George? Why aren't you packed yet? We're gonna be late." Fred. Of course. He always comes to me at the last minute, expecting me to be done first. Looking up at him, I shook my head while turning back to the crackling flames.

"I'm not going." I stated, feeling his look of shock on the back of my neck while lowering my gaze down to my black shoes. The couch suddenly dipped right next to me at the newfound weight of my twin as I felt his soft fingers grab my chin. Forcing me to look at him, his chocolate orbs searched my own. Probably to see what I was thinking. But he was wasting his time.

Sighing in defeat, Fred let his hand fall before turning towards the fire and leaning back against the couch. Before I could ask what he was doing, I answered my own question.

Fred was going to stay with me.

I knew it was pointless to argue since he was my brother and just as hardheaded as I was. Just as I leaned back to relax, Harry and Ron came behind us, dragging their trunks behind them.

"Hey you two, we'd better hurry if we're gonna make the train." Harry said, happiness clearly obvious at the thought of spending the holidays with his godfather. Fred looked at me briefly before turning back to the fifth years.

"We're not going."

"What! Why?" Harry yelped as I felt his gaze fall on me.

"Mum's not going to be happy about this." Ron murmured as Fred lowered his head and nodded.

"Just tell her that we missed the train and we're sorry." Like she would actually believe a word of that. But before I could question his excuse, my hand was grabbed and I was suddenly jerked towards the stairs.

Looking in front of me, I saw Harry pulling me in the direction of his room. As we ran inside, he turned and pushed me against the wall, glaring up at me from behind those round frames.

"What?" I aksed dully, causing the raven haired boy to glare harder and clench his fists that held the front of my robe.

"What do you MEAN what? You know what! Dammit George, you can't do this. I won't let you stay here alone and...and..." Harry trailed off as I sighed deeply. He hasn't spoken of me hurting myself in a long time. It sounded slightly odd even if he didn't actually say it.

"I'm not going to be alone, Harry. Fred is staying with me..." I spoke softly, trying to make him feel better, but I only caused the opposite.

Growling deep within his throat, he yanked on my robe, causing me to fall over and have his lips crush against my own. Feeling his tongue delve into my mouth for a moment, he pulled away instantly and..

_**SLAP!**_

His heavy breaths fell deaf on my ears as I raised my hand and massaged the swollen skin, keeping my head facing away from him as my hair overshadowed my eyes. For a second, I thought he would leave, but I soon felt his smaller hand gently cover my own. At the moment, I refused to look at him. His blow was hard. Almost as hard as...

"He'll never love you as much as I do, George! Never! You hurt yourself because of him...and it won't help if you're alone with him.." Shaking my head, I pushed his hand away before looking out of the window and watching the snow fall. I could feel his eyes on me. He was staring at me so hard, I could almost feel the emotion flooding the room. Guilt ridden, worried, and slightly angry.

I was suffocating.

"You're going to be late, Harry. Tell Mum that Fred and I were busy with work and couldn't make the train on time." That was even worse than what Fred said, but I didn't care anymore. Finally looking down at him, I saw his head lowered as his fists clenched and unclenched by his sides.

"I'm staying here...with you.." I heard him growl out, his teeth most likely clenched together.

"Harry...don't do this. I know you want to spend time with Sirius, so go. I'll be fine, babe.." I said, watching as he raised his head, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly as he attempted to fight back a smile.

He loved it when I called him babe.

Averting his gaze to the floor, he nodded. Placing my hand on his cheek, I made him look up at me as I leaned down and kissed him. Pulling away, much to his dislike, I straightened up while wrapping my arms around him and pulling the boy against me for a hug. Feeling his arms meekly wrap around my waist, I ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Go, ok? I'll be fine." I whispered, feeling him nod as I pulled away. Smiling up at me, Harry turned and ran out of the room. Sighing heavilly, I leaned against the wall. I hated lieing to him. I sure hope what I said wasn't a lie.

Pushing myself off the wall, I headed back down to the common room.

* * *

"George...when was the last time you ate?" I looked up at Fred from my book as we both sat in the Great Hall for dinner. My twin was giving me a once over as I felt my cheeks flush slightly in embarassment. Looking back up at me, I saw the worried expression as I closed the muggle book and placed it down on the table.

"I dunno...I-I mean..this morning! At breakfast, remember?" I lied while glancing down at my empty, untouched plate. I felt his eyes burning into me as I looked back up at him, trying not to look guilty.

I failed.

"George, you said you had to go to the bathroom and didn't come back. We found you in the common room sleeping." Shifting my eyes, I opened my mouth to try again, but Fred beat me to it. "And don't try to say at lunch because you didn't even come down here. You were outside on your broom." Sighing, I shook my head slowly and played with the hem of my robe.

Like he'd ever really care about my eating habits. Whatever. I was too fat for him and just needed to get thinner. If I was just that much skinnier, he'd love me. I was sure of it. _He _told me himself. The voice that is.

_He will love you, George. Don't eat and he will be yours_, he said. Inwardly smiling, I looked up to see my brother standing up. I gave him a questioning look before he sighed and motioned for me to get up.

"Come with me, please." Nodding, I grabbed my book and stook to my feet, following my twin out of the Great Hall.

After giving the password, we both climbed through the portrait hole and silently headed towards the stairs that led up to the boy's dormitories. Following my brother into our room, I stopped my tred as he stopped.

"Fred..what are..?" But I was interrupted by him turning and throwing his arms around me. I jerked in surprise as I felt the cold, wet drops on my neck.

Fred was crying!

"Fred? W-whats..wr-"

"George...I...I-I'm worried...you...you're not...eat..eating.." I felt my heart pounding as my twin hugged me closer, allowing me to wrap my arms around him. He can't be telling the truth. The voice said that he wanted me thin.

If I was thin, Fred would love me.

But at the moment, it's making him cry. I shut my eyes tightly, fighting back tears as I could almost hear the pounding of my heart. His hiccups and sobs hurt my ears, everything was too loud.

Drip.

Drip.

I could hear every drop of his tears as I bit my lip. But before I could do anything, I felt him pulling away.

Opening my eyes, I watched as the redhead looked up at me, tears silently streaming down his freckle covered cheeks. Searching my Mocha orbs, I felt his hands sliding up my chest to the clasp of my too big robe. The once fitting fabric fell down my shoulders to the ground as our gazes remained locked.

Our breathing became heavier as Fred moved his hand to the hem of my jumper. Slowly sliding it up, I raised my arms and head as the large sweater was discarded. Oh god...

Looking down at my oversized dress shirt, I realized what had happened last time we were in this situation. And what it had led me to do.

"Do you trust me?" I heard him whispered, warm breath brushing my lips as I nodded.

"More than anyone else.." My heart skipped a beat as Fred unbuttoned my dress shirt. As the last one came undone, I saw the shock in my twin's eyes as they fell upon my torso.

"George.." My lids fell shut in shame as I felt his fingers hesitantly wrap around my thin hips, as if measuring them. His digits, shaking a little too much for comfort, then moved to glide up my stomache towards my protruding rib cage. Gently, as If I were to break at even the slightest of touches, Fred slid his fingers up to my neck and shoulders.

Slowly opening my eys, I caught my brother's tearful gaze as he lowered his hands down my arms, catching the thin fabric and causing it to slide down instantly. My eyes widened in shock as I saw him look at my arms.

No...

This wasn't supposed to happen...

Fred was...looking at...my..scars..

"Geo...George..wha.." I could feel myself shaking uncontrolably as the tears flew freely down my cheeks. Never...He was never supposed to see those...

I felt my legs give out as I fell to my knees, my hands covering my face as I shut my eyes, trying to hide from his gaze. I wanted to run. To just get as far away from him as I could.

I couldn't breathe.

The air was too thick.

But my legs didn't want to work. I was trapped. Trapped in the hole that I had dug for myself.

I heard Fred kneel down next to me as I let out a choked sob. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. But I suddenly felt his warm fingers wrap around my wrists and pull on them, forcing my hands away from my face.

"George, look at me." I opened my eyes as the tears continued to flow rapidly. Breathing in jagged breaths, I looked up into my twin's orbs. Instead of disgust and hatred, I saw fear...but with a mix of love.

Averting his gaze to my wrists that he had in his hand, Fred pulled it up and gazed at the marks. I hated them so much at the moment. Looking down at him, I felt a sudden shiver course through my body as my brother planted a soft kiss to the most recent scar.

Switching to my other wrist, he repeated the gesture, causing the same bodily reaction. Looking back up at me, I watched as tears slid down his cheeks, immediately falling upon my arms. Blinking, I allowed my own tears to cascade as I breathed heavilly.

"George...promise...me something." Fred whispered, dropping my wrists as he raised his hand to caress my cheek, catching a few drops on his digits.

"W-what?" I choked out, moving my shaking hands to grab his pant covered thighs. My twin moved closer so that our noses touched and I could feel every breath he took.

"Promise me, you won't ever cut again."

"I...I promise." I replied, closing my eyes as he pressed his lips against my own, moving his hands to the back of my neck to pull me closer. Gripping his thighs, I kissed back, moaning as tears continued to stream down my flustered cheeks.

I couldn't explain it, but I thought I could feel eyes on me, burning. Burning into the back of my head.

But soon enough, it slipped my mind as I came to realize that we had moved to my brother's bed.

Letting his tongue slide in between my lips, I groaned as I shot my own wet muscle to greet his. I could feel his hands stroking m sides gently as our legs intertwined. How is this happening?

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Not that I was complaining, but..

Pulling away with a moan that caused me to shudder, Fred exhaled while laying back over me, pushing his head into the crook of my neck. Giving it a quick kiss and a nip, I groaned while clutching his robe covered shoulders.

"I love you..so much.." I heard him murmur into my neck as I smiled, something I hadn't done in a long time. This must be a dream. If it is...I hope I never wake up.

"I love you too." I said, turning my head to plant a soft kiss to his cheek. Sighing, I slid my hand down to the clasp of Fred's robe. Undoing it, I slid the black fabric down his shoulders and discarded it to the floor.

Feeling him sit up, I watched with half-lidded eyes as he began to undress. As he unbutton his dress shirt, I gazed at his slightly muscular chest from years of playing Quidditch. I remember when I used to look exactly like him.

Twin Bodies.

But now...we looked different. Complete opposites. One healthy and one morbidly skinny. Disgusting. Blinking, I watched as the thin white fabric fell from his arms, leaving us both half naked.

Reaching up, I shyly slid my fingers down his beautiful chest, feeling myself blushing in shame at my own ugliness.

Grabbing my hands, Fred pulled them to our sides while laying back on top of me. Pushing his lips against mine for a brief kiss, he then pulled away and rested his head by my neck again.

"Night." My brother whispered as I sighed, feeling sleep coming over me.

"Night." I replied, closing my eyes. But just as I slipped away into unconsciousness, a voice muttered angrillly through my head.

_This isnt over, boy. You will obey my orders no matter what._

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Meep! I think this is shorter than my last chapter, but whatever! . I updated didn't I? Well, I'm not too fond of the ending line, but I had to put it in. Well, I was reading ahead to what I wrote and, as you know, I'm not very happy with this story, but I'm posting it anyways. Be happy. :) Hopefully, if I get more reviews, I'll update sometime soon. Maybe next week, or the week after! I dont know. We'll just have to wait and see.

Oh! And just so you know. I updated this cuz I was in a happy mood. About an hour ago, the mail guy rang my doorbell. I looked out and saw him put the package down and walk away. Grabbing the box, I opened it and was then a happy girl. I GOT MY SANJI AND KAKASHI-SENSEI PLUSHIES! EEEEE:hugs them both to death: Yeah, so what? I love Naruto and One Piece...can't help it. . And if I get my wallscroll, my gold chocobo watch, or my Naruto headbands in the mail soon, then you just might see an update sooner then expected! 3333 Review please!


	3. Compromising Circumstances

**Category:** Harry Potter  
**Chapter:** 3  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Horror  
**Pairing:** Fred/George, George/Harry, George/Draco(if you could even CALL that part a pairing. it's at the end anyways)  
**Rating:** M or NC-17  
**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Twincest, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Blood, Gore, Violence  
Disclaimer: No, I did not create, own, control, dominate, have, have rights, have title, hold, inherit, keep, or retain Fred, George, Harry, or anyone else for that matter in the Harry Potter world. They currently belong to J.K. Rowling...(deep sigh) The plot and the story in general, however, DO belong to me. 

**Author's Note:** See? I'm not dead! I am still updating this! . You reviewers kick sooo much ass, you dont even know. Your reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...(swoons) Wish I could give you guys something for being so awesome...well...no, I cant give you that...nope, that's important...well, anyways, I'll just give you this next chapter! How's that? x3 And you've all been asking for it, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Oh! And before I forget. Please disregard the horrible comments Draco makes. I wrote this a while ago, and it's horribly written, I know. -- I kinda rushed through that scene, so I know it sucks. And I'm very much aware that Draco can think of something SOO much better than that, but apparently, I cant. (sobs in corner)

* * *

"George, please. Eat something for me, babe." Fred pleaded as we sat in the Great Hall for breakfast. The worried look on his face caused me to sigh and avert my gaze.

"Please. Just a little bit." I felt his hand cover my own on top of the table as I looked up at him with guilt filled eyes.

_Dont eat. Refuse him_, the voice murmured as I bit my lip.

"But...not hungry..." I muttered, suddenly finding extreme interest in the giant oak doors on the other side of the room as I felt his hand that rested atop mine give a small squeeze. Hearing his other hand moving about, I glanced back to be greeted by the sharp utensil, scrambled eggs propped harmlessly upon the fork.

"Please George?" Locking our twin eyes, I exhaled deeply before abliging. Opening my mouth, I saw the look of happiness spread across his features before moving to feed me. If I had remembered where we were, I probably would have just taken the fork from him. But due to the small number of students scattered about the hall, it must've slipped my mind.

As I swallowed the food, I could see his smile spreading. I'd give anything for him to keep that expression. I loved seeing my brother happy. It filled me with an unfamilier warm feeling.

Maybe even...happiness.

"Oh, thank you! Now, can you eat a little bit more for me? Please?" Fred questioned, holding out another bite of scrambled eggs. Opening my mouth, I accepted the food willingly, feeling the unusual sense of hunger in my empty stomache.

"More." I urged around chewing, heart skipping a beat as Fred's smile widened. I watched as he grabbed a piece of bacon and held is out for me to chew up eagerly. It has been a while since I last ate. And with Fred feeding me, well...that was even better.

It was almost childish, but we didnt think anything of it. As long as I was eating, he was happy and as long as he was feeding me, I was happy. But soon enough, as my twin fed me another forkfull of eggs, the sound of multiple footsteps stopped behind me.

"Oh look. The Weaslbie twins. That explains a question we've all been wondering, eh boys?" Draco and his goons. They always seemed to stay at Hogwarts during winer break. No questions asked why.

"And what is that, Malfoy?" I growled out, feeling Fred's hand vanish from mine as the three boys snickered.

"That explains why you've all managed to stay pure-bloods." I glared heatedly at the laughing platinum haired fifth year. He had no fucking right to say that!  
"Well, I wouldn't really call you lot pure-bloods. More like...impure blood or...incestous-blood!"

"You take that back you filthy, little, son of a.." but as I stood up to silence the little bastard myself, I felt a hand grab my wrist. Turning, I saw Fred giving me a look that meant,"Dont. He's not worth it."

Hand itching to grab my wand, I sighed and glared down at him, turning to follow my twin towards the door.

"Hey boys! I hope you two will learn from past mistakes and ACTUALLY wear a condom!" That did it.

Whipping around, I pulled out my wand and angrilly muttered the spell followed by the swish and flick.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" But before I could watch Draco fly into the air in triumph, my arm was roughly pulled on, causing me to fall back slightly wile running to keep up with him.

As we exited the Great Hall, the screams of Malfoy and the laughter of the students made me sneer in victory. Fred on the other hand, glared at me as he pulled us up the stairs, heading towards the common room.

"What?" I asked, confused at my brothers anger as we headed towards the fat lady.

"I told you not to do that!" But you ignored me!" he spat, muttering the pasword as we both climbed through the hole.

"Fred! Didn't you hear what he said! I couldn't let him get away with saying shit like that!" I cried, as we faced eachother in front of the fire.

"I know damn well what he said. But I wasnt about to make a big fucking deal out of it in the middle of the Great Hall!" he yelled back, fists clenching at his sides as he fumed. What? But...that's what we do. We're Fred 'n' George. The Weasley twins. We always get into trouble for the stupidest shit.

_Not about to make a big fucking deal? Who are you?_

"A big deal? What big de-!" I was abruptly cut off by Fred crushing his lips against my own, grabbing the front of my robe to pull me closer as is tongue forced entry into my mouth.

_Somethings...different. _

You're not the brother, I know. Or have you just...changed?

Thankful for the emptiness of the room, I kissed back; not exactly sure of doing anything else. And as if on cue, the feeling of eyes burning into the back of my skull came, but I chose to ignore it.

* * *

It was late. Like I actually gave a fuck. I sighed while continuing my slow walk through one of the many corridors. I had no idea where I was going but I had no desire to go back to the common room. Even if I was risking getting caught out of bed after midnight.

_Turn right_, the voice said as I obeyed without questioning. As I turned and blindly walked down the dimly lit corridor, I let my gaze fall to the floor.

Everything was alright now...right? I had Fred and he was helping me get better. All was right in the world. But then why do I still fee like this? Like...shit. And what was wrong with Fred? Why is he acting like...well, not himself. He's different. I cant even remember the last time we pulled a prank nevertheless invent something. I want to see the old Fred. My twin who didnt care about getting in trouble.

The boy I fell in love with.

I allowed my emotionless eyes scan the hall before turning to the pocket that held my wand. The urge was returning...

But as I reached inside to fish it out, I suddenly felt my body crash into somebody, causing us both to fall back to the ground unceremoniously. Muttering curses under my breath, I opened my eyes and glared at the unknown person.

"aw...bloody, hell, I'm sorry." Justin. Justin Finch-Fletchley. What was the fifth year doing down here? At this hour? I'd expected the perfect little Hufflepuff to be a good student and be in bed. Shaking my head, I stood to my feet and offered a hand to the boy. Taking it, I helped him up as we dusted off our robes.

"So sorry about that, mate. Didnt see you there." Justin apologized as I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"No, it's alight, Justin. Don't worry about it, but...what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" I asked, giving him a confused look as he shrugged.

"I should say the same to you. But as for me, I'm not sure. I was just heading to my common room, when I ended up here." he explained, running a hand through his hair as I nodded.

_Kill...Kill him_..., the voice cooed as my eyes instantly glazed over. Nothing could possibly explain what happened next. Something came over me and I was...angry.

I felt my fists clenching as I glared down at Justin. For some foreign reason, I wanted to see him dead. I wanted his blood all over my hands. Watching through narrowed eyes, I caught his look of confusion.

"Um...are you alright? Mate?" I sneered at the fearful expression grazing his features. Pulling out my wand slowly, I advanced upon him, watching as he fell back dwon.

_He's about to run. Stop him_! Nodding absently, I raised the weapon and muttered a spell, ropes instantly flying from the tip to completely bind the Hufflepuff. Catching his mouth opening to call for whatever help he could muster, I sent a strip of duct tape as well. I noticed with sadistic glee as his eyes knowing eyes widened, tears streaming down flushed cheeks.

He was caught in my web.

Nowhere to go, little fly...

Putting away my wand, I smirked while kneeling in front of him and wrapping long fingers around that pretty little neck of his. I could feel the fifth year shaking as I tightened my hold threateningly, pushing my thumbs into his wind pipe.

"You know, Justin. You're not so bad looking. I can see why Harry fancies you." Towering over him, I straddled his waist; lowering my head to nip at the soft skin. I felt him stiffen as I shot out my tongue to taste the the beads of sweat that slid down his heated skin.

Fear...it tasted like sweet, sweet blood.

Pulling my head back up, I glared as he fought to say something against the tape, though it only came out muffled. Growling, I replaced my hand around his neck.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. You have to speak a bit more clearly.." I whispered angrilly, squeezing his neck and raising his head to roughly slam it back against the hard, marble floor. The sickening sound was music to my ears as he shut his eyes, a drop of blood droipping onto the ground from the small wound.

Not enough though. I wanted to see more of the liquid heaven.

More pain...he needed it...

"Come on, Justin. I know you can speak louder than that." I growled in response to the small sound emitting from him. I raised his head once again to slam it against the floor repeatedly, a manical smile painted on my face as the crimson stained floor houseed a small buddle of blood.

Tightening my grip on his neck and pushing hard with my thumbs, I watched as he struggled. A futile attempt for freedom. His thrashing was beginning to annoy me.

Standing to my feet with a look of complete disgust, I turned and practically threw him at the wall; adding pressure and shoving his head into the wall.

_Crack!_

The blood looked beautiful. Completely flawless against the dust colored wall. Catching Justin's eyes rolling into the back of his head, I moved to sink my teeth deeply into his shoulder; mouth flooding with the lovely metalic liquid.

Pulling away, I licked my lips of the crimson and numbly stared as his thin figure turned rigid. Soon enough, I smiled, feeling almost accomplished as his body fell limp in my squeezing finger's embrace.

He was dead.

Prying my digits off of his beautifully decorated skin, I watched as the bound boy fell to the ground, blood leaking from the back of his neck and shoulder, staining his robes. Averting my gaze to the wall, I raised my hand and ran a finger through the liquid. Bringing it to my lips, I slipped my tongue over it, tasting everything that made up Justin in one drop.

Craving more, I kneeled next to his still form and snatched his robe, pulling him up so I could attach my hungry mouth onto his tainted skin. Sucking and lapping at the faucet-like holes, I heard faint laughter in the back of my mind as my eyes changed to their normal chocolate brown state.

_What...where...am I? What...am I..doing?_ A tinge of metalic graced my taste buds as my eyes widened, instantly pulling away from the boy's shoulder. Feeling a foreign liquid sliding down my chin from the corner of my mouth, I began to shake as I stood up and away from the body; fear washing over my features as I watched him fall limp back onto the floor.

Justin...Justin was dead...

I had...killed him!

No...it wasnt true. I didn't kill him! But as I gazed at the crimson puddle on the marble floor and the blood stain on the wall, I felt my legs give out, causing me to collapse onto my knees., visibly shaking. I was a murderer. But...it couldn't possibly be true.

I couldn't remember doing it!

Sitting back, I pulled my knees up to my chest and shoved my head into my arms, feeling the tears escaping from my tightly closed eyes.

I was anorexic, a cutter, depressed, heard voices, and a murderer. What else was fucked up about me? The urge was suddenly too great and..I couldn't possibly resist.

_I...I have to...  
_  
Feeling my hands begin to itch for my wand, I pulled out the desired object and rolled up my long black sleeves. Placing the tip to my wrist, I murmured the spell and watched as a long cut appeared, blood flowing down my arm almost instantly. But it wasnt enough...

I repeated the procedure, gazing upon the wound growing deeper and deeper, more oceans of hate and despair flowing as I switched to my other arm. I continued with every single slash I created, choking out sobs as I looked back upon the dead body of Justin every now and then.

It was like fuel...

Fuel for my growing need to hurt myself...

I began to feal weaker and weaker with each gash. I was slowly slipping away into unwanted unconsciousness as my body suffered large amounts of blood loss. My robe and white dress shirt were stained crimson as I gasped; air becoming thicker and harder to swallow. Maybe I was going to finally die...

Sighing heavilly, I dropped my arms; hearing the clicking of my wand falling away to roll into the puddle of foreign blood. Leaning back against the wall, I could still feel every drop of blood continueing to pool around my tall yet small frame. Ignoring the sound of fast approaching footsteps, I raised my head and blinked, vision growing blurry. Heavy breathing reached my ears as the footsteps stopped in front of me.

"George! Shit, George..." Fred. I felt his arms encircle me as I lowered my head onto his shoulder. I know I broke my promise. I lied to my twin. I lied to Harry, too. What was wrong with me?

As I felt him stand to his feet, I closed my blood shot eyes and whispered one last sentence before falling away into darkness.

"I...didn't mean...to kill him...It was..accide..nt.."

* * *

Soft lips brushed against my own as I groaned and let my eyes blink open slowly. Where was I? As my vision focused, I saw a tear streaked Fred staring at me, chocolate orbs drowned with worry. Raising my arms, I glanced at the blood soaked bandages . He had cleaned me up. Just like Harry usual does...

Looking back up at my brother, I locked our gazes as I felt his fingers intwine with mine. As I recalled what happened, I closed my eyes and turned my head, feeling the tears welling once again. I lied to my brother and not just a normal lie.

I broke a twin promise.

As I awaited the slap that was sure to come, I jumped when I felt the gentle caress of his hand on my cheek. Shyly looking back over at him, I caught his concerned gaze. Tears fell silently as, without a word, Fred leaned down adn pushed his lips against mine for a passionate kiss.

Kissing back, I pulled my hands out of his and wrapped them around his neck, feeling his slide down my bare sides and grip my thin hips. Why didnt he say anything about it? I would've expected him to hit and yell at me...

Something!

But instead...here we were...

As his tongue decided to let itself be known to my own, I raked a hand through his messy red hair as his skated down my flat stomache towards the front of my black pants.

Feeling my cheeks flush scarlet, my eyes opened instsantly only to lock onto my twin's open eyes. I heard his silent question as we kept our gaze connected.

"Do you trust me?"

Nodding slightly so as not to part, I let my lids close as he swiftly undid the dress pants, slowly sliding them off as I nibbled on his tongue, earning me soft moans that emitted from his throat. Once they were off, Fred began to pull away; opening my eyes to let a few straw tears seek freedom down my freckle covered cheeks. Looking up at his face, I realized his gaze was not on me, but upon my thighs. My eyes widened as I realized what just clicked in his brain.

Fred found the rest of my scars.

Shoulder shaking violently, I let the new flow of unwanted water cascade down my reddened cheeks. He wasnt supposed to see those either. Those were...

the more brutal ones...

Glancing down, I saw his shaky fingers slide up my damaged thighs, tracing the scars until he reached the end of my boxers. Giving me a quick look, I watched as he gripped the silk fabric and tugged them down, freeing not only my erection, but the sight of the hidden cuts.

Biting his lip, Fred let his digits trace the remainder of the once open wounds until he came across the largest and deepest scar..carved horribly into my right inner thigh. The droplets now reaching my chest, I watched as my brother drank in the letter in a slight trance; tracing it slowly as if memorizing it.

Looking back up, I could see the pain in his water logged gaze, immediately erupting into silent tears as he leaned down adn crushed our lips together, forcing entry into my mouth as our wet muscles fought for space. His digits snaked their way up my thighs until they encircled my throbbing cock.

Pumping hastilly as if we had no time, I hissed while arching my back and thrusting my hips downward to meet his skilled hand. Catching him slowing, I growled deeply within my throat, his pumps soon returning to their fast pace. As our tears melded together, I moaned loudly against his lips, my fingers clutching his muscles for dear life.

I wanted him to move faster, but slow down at the same time. I wanted my release, but I also wanted this to last as long as possible.

I wanted...

Before I could say anything, I felt his hand disapear and his lips vanish. Opening my eyes, I watched with heavy breaths as Fred locked our tearful gazes before moving back and lowering his head.

When I thought I knew what he was going to do, I jumped in surprise as he proved me wrong. His tongue was running up and down my scars.

Clenching my teeth slightly at the new sensation, I gasped abruptly. I could feel every single turn and angle his wet muscle took to glide up my inner thigh. Moving farther up, I twitched as he stopped at a certain spot. Looking down, I caught his gaze before he ran his tongue along the large letter that signified his name.

"F..Fred..." I moaned, shuddering as his warm breath brushed the saliva coated scar, causing tingles to erupt throughout my body. Moving up, I tossed my head back, crying out as his mouth engulfed my pulsating prick.

My hands were immediately in his flames of hair as that tongue of his glided and coated every region of my dick with his sweet tasting saliva. Holding it at the base, Fred sucked and ran his teeth gently on the underside, sending me into a frenzy.

Sliding his thumbs down my shaft, my body fell into convulsions at the feel of the rough texture plus the smoothness of his tongue tag-teaming me.

I couldnt take this anymore. I was going to explode at any second.

As he moved more quickly, and less detailed, I felt my cock hit the back of his throat and I was gone. I bit my lip to stifle the cry of ecstacy as I orgasmed harder than I had ever done. Feeling my twin swallowing, I rode out my climax, moaning deeply it almost sounded feral.

Once finished, Fred pulled back, allowing a long line of spittle before moving back up to me and crushing our lips together. Letting his tongue delve into my mouth, he graced me with the taste of myself before pulling away to stare down at me with mournful eyes.

Breathing heavilly and slightly jagged, I shook my head a bit to clear the overwhelming feeling of sleep before catching his look. Twin gazes sharing the exact same expression..

I'm sure it was more difficult then ever to tell either one of us apart at the moment...

I watched as a lone tear cascaded from his cheek to drop onto my own; finding myself blink in surprise. I wanted him to say something.

Anything.

I just wanted to know how he felt about what I did.

_Just let me know you actually saw what I did!_ Please Fred...

Please..

As my bottom lip began to tremble, I watched as Fred sat up and began undoing his pants. I remained silent as he discarded the rest of his clothes to the floor. Left in nothing, my breaths could only come out in short gasps. Our eyes still connected, his hands inched my legs apart, settling in between them.

Fred brought up a hand and gave it a quick, sloppy lick before moving it to his length. Completely coating it witht he makeshift lubricant, he had me wrap my legs around his waist while he positioned himself.

No stretching. What did he take me for, a slut?

_Fred... _

Please...

Without warning, Fred thrusted inside me with a rough jerk; fully sheathing himself with a grunt. Catching the signs of my soon-to-come cry, he covered my mouth with his, but looking away.

That hurt more than anything..

Allowing the unwanted tears to flow, I noticed he had stopped. Always thinking of me. But it wasnt supposed to hurt this much. I hoped it'd get better as he looked back at me; eyes staring down at me with such intensity, I almost had to avert my gaze.

Nodding, I felt him begin to shift. Pulling almost all the way out, he shoved himself right back in, however slower than before. Moving back, he repeated, pulling away from my lips to groan and push his face into the crok of my neck. I could feel him change direction after every thrust as if he were looking for something. But my question was answered as his dick brushed against something.

"F...red...shit.." My mind went blank as I shook and mewled, begging him to hit that oh so sweet spot again. Complying, I cried out almost too loudly as I dug my my thanks into his back. Raising his head, Fred crushed our lips together while pounding into me harder and faster.

Each new thrust taking my breath away.

Moaning incoherently, I felt his grip tighten on my waist while foreign liquid fell upon my face. We both moaned and rocked together, tears and tongues mingling as he moved faster.

Just a little bit more...

No, dont move so quickly..

I could feel my body tensing as I neared. Shit, he didnt even touch me. He was just that good.

After a few more thrusts, I felt my inner walls squeeze upon his cock, causing his orgasm as he groaned loudly into the kiss. I followed suit as his swallowed my piercing cry.

We just..came together...

For a few seconds there...

we were..

one.

Pulling away, Fred collapsed against me, gasping for much needed breath. Our chests rose and fell together as I felt his hands sliding around the bed, searching for my own., As they met and intwined, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling of my four poster bed. Why wont he say anything? I dont care if he's angry, I just want to know what he's thinking!

As the remains of my tears slid down the sides of my face, I felt a soft kiss planted upon my neck.

"I'm sorry..." I heard Fred murmur as I side glanced at him in confusion.

"For...what?" I gasped, feeling sleep attempting to pull me down. But his only reply were his gentle snores.

Sighing, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, allowing my body to fall away into unconsciousness.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sweet Jesus, I finally finished! o.O I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and here you go! Yummy, angsty Twincest sex! -wipes forehead- Now, I can rest before I start working on the next chapter.

Oh and before I forget. Happy Halloween Kiddies! Take this chapter as my Halloween gift to you all! So please, be kind and review! You know the drill. - I love you all and the next chapter shouldnt be TOO long away...ok, so I'm not sure when it'll come up, but so you know, I am NOT giving up on this story. It will be finished...eventually...--;;;


End file.
